


Your Favorite Ghost

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>要将巴基带回家，比史蒂夫想象中更艰难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/gifts).
  * A translation of [your favorite ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533116) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



——————

基辅的公寓里积了很厚的灰，冰箱空空如也，龙头里也放不出水。史蒂夫触碰那小小的餐桌，试图想象巴基坐在沙发里翻阅书架上为数不多的几本书，是怎样的光景。

“可能他根本不住这儿。”山姆靠着前门，说道。他拾起一堆邮戳为五个月前的信，那上面是史蒂夫无法理解的俄罗斯文字。当史蒂夫迫切地进门寻找任何生活迹象时跨过了一堆杂志，现在，山姆把信件也丢了上去。“除非他化名为伊凡·舍甫琴科，而且没事的时候喜欢看《自然遗传学》。”

“信上有什么有用的东西吗？”

“就他欠费的账单而言，只能看出电力公司把他加入了黑名单。”山姆露出苦笑，“抱歉，队长。”

史蒂夫最后环顾一次这间公寓。六周的追踪，终点是一条死路。

“我们走吧。”他说。

——

凌晨三点，娜塔莎敲响了他们在圣彼得堡的酒店房门。她扎了个马尾，穿着大衣，说：“听着，我需要一天时间处理点事，明白吗？”一开始半睡半醒的史蒂夫很茫然，接着才意识到她在讲电话。“等我给你回电。”她结束通话，反手关上门。

山姆拧开一瓶水倒进咖啡机里。“要咖啡吗？”

“要苦的那种。”娜塔莎说，把随身携带的小行李袋丢到一把椅子上。山姆按下咖啡机按钮，史蒂夫则去拿他们收集到的影印文件。

“还以为海关会让你们多带一些武器在身上呢。”娜塔莎指指行李袋。

“非常感谢。”山姆回答。史蒂夫不愿回想他们在莫斯科那次千钧一发的死里逃生——山姆的左耳还打着绷带。

“就是这个？”娜塔莎接过史蒂夫递来的文件。她开始翻阅，而山姆在自己的背包里寻找着，掏出一个硬盘被娜塔莎心不在焉地拿过去了。

“我已经许多年没读过这种密码了。”她看了文件很久，说。

“但你看得懂。”史蒂夫坚持道。

“当然，”她头也不抬地回应，“给我一个小时。”

——

一个小时变成四个小时。对于那堆从某个科学家的电脑上弄来的文件，娜塔莎与山姆争论着该如何解密才是最好的方法，史蒂夫听着听着，不经意地睡着了。最后他被娜塔莎在肩上轻轻推了两下，醒过来。

“要早点么？”她指向摆放着一盘炒蛋与黑麦土司的小桌。娜塔莎自己一边吃着两片黑麦土司夹香肠一边坐在山姆的床上，看他的电脑。

“山姆去哪儿了？”

“晨跑。”

史蒂夫走进浴室解手，而后在脸上泼了点水。他握住门把，停在那儿深呼吸，冷静之后才推门出来。

“你发现了什么？”他问。

娜塔莎看着他——真正地注视着他。“学过的东西果然忘不掉。”她说。

“我想知道实情。”史蒂夫说。

——————

有时候史蒂夫会想起在萧条的时期最糟糕的那几年，彼时他十二岁，母亲还在世，巴基也只是个伶牙俐齿的孤儿，天生一副好斗的样子。他会勇敢地击败身材比他壮实一倍的男孩子们，带着黑眼圈和洋洋得意的笑容宣告胜利。巴基的力量不足，但他会用速度弥补——直到高中，他突然在恶劣的生活条件以及营养不良之下长高十公分。

史蒂夫还记得自己在1930年的冬天病了，那会儿，布鲁克林的药店里，一剂药抵得上一周的薪水。母亲是个护士，她的工资要养活两个人（有时候是三个）已经捉襟见肘，所以整整半个月史蒂夫都拼命忍着咳嗽，不想让人知道自己又病了。有天回家路上他几乎栽倒在地，巴基托住他，惊慌失措的话语声被史蒂夫剧烈的咳嗽掩盖住了，史蒂夫咳了一手的血痰最后失去意识。

巴基给他带药来。史蒂夫太不清醒，没问是怎么弄到的，等他恢复了才明白或许还是不知道比较好。在他饱受欺凌的时候是巴基站到他身边，是巴基教他怎么挖海边的蛤蜊，还有哪家餐厅关门时会免费给乞儿食物。史蒂夫不想把偷窃加在他崇拜巴基的一百个理由当中。

因为母亲开始用真正的鸡肉，而不是过期产品以及骨头烧汤了；因为厨房里出现了久违的苹果——更因为巴基会躺在小床的另一头，枕着史蒂夫的腿，用煞有介事的凶巴巴的口吻朗读最新一期《至尊神探》，笑容明朗得仿佛史蒂夫没有生病，仿佛这一切都快乐无比，仿佛在这整整一个世界上他只愿停留在这里。

——————

“从程序上看来，其目的是为了麻痹他的海马体中某些特定部分。”布鲁斯阅读着屏幕右边的内容。他看看摄像头，再看看史蒂夫与娜塔莎。“他们想要抑制或摧毁一些特殊的神经连接，因为既需要他牢记任务与曾经的受训，又不想让他回忆起别的东西。如果这的确是他的脑扫描图像，那么可以说，上面显示着人为制造的伤痕。”

“那代表什么？”史蒂夫问。

“如果是个普通人，我会说他已经无可挽回了。就好比打断你的脊柱。截瘫是不可复原的。”布鲁斯摘下眼镜揉着鼻梁，“但要算上他的强大恢复能力的话？就说不准了。”

“有没有可能？”史蒂夫追问，“有没有任何一点点可能？”

布鲁斯没有立刻回答他，只是审视着在电脑上调出来的东西。最后，他轻轻地开口：“我不想让你抱有不切实际的希望，史蒂夫。即使有几率，也非常、非常地小。”

史蒂夫望着键盘不知道该怎么回答。他的胸口好闷——直至可能性变得如此渺茫，他才意识到自己是多么地在“巴基能够回想起来”这件事上寄托希望。

“只要没有任务他们就将他冰冻起来。”布鲁斯继续说，“那种持续性的冰冻——唤醒周期也会加重伤害。但凡事都没有绝对——他的生理机能以及你的，与其他任何人都不同。”

“谢谢，布鲁斯。”史蒂夫说，“真心感谢。”

布鲁斯点点头。“祝你早点找到他，队长。”

——————

那块场地已经被废弃了。在一个空荡荡的、能够容纳三家直升机的库房中央有一堆烧焦的纸。电脑都被拆开来砸碎了——硬盘都被取走，只有光秃秃的书桌留着——还有一个精美的杯子里盛着浑浊的咖啡，一张来不及带走的全家福照片。

“他们走的很急。”娜塔莎说，她正握着枪用鞋尖拨弄一台破电脑上乱七八糟的电线。山姆则在搜索各个抽屉。

史蒂夫回到库房。他开始狂踢那堆纸灰，烟尘弥漫着，笼罩他包围他。他的鞋子裤子都在烟雾迷蒙中变为黑色，但他一直踢一直踢——他觉得如果动作快点或许还能抢救到什么资料——会告诉他其他的文件都是假的，他们没有麻痹巴基的大脑。碎纸和灰烬四处飘散，他踢到最后被呛得直咳嗽——有人搭着他的肩膀，山姆的声音说：“嗨，史蒂夫——别这样。”

史蒂夫停下了。他感到在一个废弃的库房里、山姆和娜塔莎面前大发脾气是件很傻的事。他的手指按在眼睛上，慢慢从灰堆里出来。“抱歉，”他说，“我只是有些烦躁。”

“没事。”山姆说，“走吧。”

——————

有时候他们会一起徒步走去曼哈顿，去看那些在建的摩天大楼。不知为什么巴基总有一点额外的零花钱可供他们偶尔出行时分享一个冰淇淋或小甜点。火车还是个新名词，实在太贵——他们对那些吹嘘自己能每月都坐火车进城的家伙们又羡又妒，尽管那些炫耀很可能也是假的。

史蒂夫会带着一本绘本，他们就像两个无业游民似地站在街角，让史蒂夫勾勒出天空与街道店面的速写。而当巴基躺在公园长椅上，在他身边用帽子盖住眼睛打瞌睡时，史蒂夫就不再去画那些树和中央公园沿街密密麻麻的棚屋了。

他会赶在巴基翻看他的素描本之前把所有关于巴基的画都撕掉，那太奇怪，太不正常；史蒂夫深深地迷恋巴基的手指线条，巴基的微笑，巴基的全部。

——

他也曾听见人们谈到这种事。也许在街头，史蒂夫曾听见一群饶舌者的只言片语，说某一个被关押起来的老朋友。“多可耻啊，”史蒂夫记得他听见这样的话，“他真会骗人。我之前毫不知情。”

“你觉得人家会不会对他使用电休克治疗？”史蒂夫记得还有这些话，“我有个患癫痫的侄子，接受电疗后好多了。”

他紧紧闭着嘴，努力不要频繁地看向巴基。

——

可那太难。如果巴基不是那样的人就好了。如果他没有花那么多时间教史蒂夫如何攻击如何保护重要部位就好了。如果他没有在史蒂夫的妈妈住院时每周都给她送花——毫无疑问是从别人家门廊或者公园里偷的——逗她笑就好了。如果他没有默默地让史蒂夫靠在肩头哭泣就好了，即使这世上，巴基已经是史蒂夫拥有的最后、唯一的东西。

巴基对他露出的笑容犹如两人之间有一个永恒的心照不宣的笑话；巴基会搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，会在每年七月四日拽着史蒂夫的手腕把他拉上一座山，在两人仰着头看焰火的时候说：“瞧，这是你的生日烟花。”

“许愿吧。”巴基会大笑着说，这样的大萧条时期，蜡烛昂贵得无法用于虚无缥缈的生日蛋糕，然后史蒂夫始终望着天空，每一年，都许下同样的心愿。

——————

娜塔莎用托尼借她的直升机载着史蒂夫和山姆回到华盛顿。

“只要你有事需要我帮忙，尽管开口，真的。”临下飞机前史蒂夫撑着舱门说，“我的事也没那么着急了——我的意思是，已经好几个月，或许他早就远走高飞。”

娜塔莎看着他，嘴角上扬。“除了斯塔克以为自己能趁你不在当老大之外，我们一切顺利。”

史蒂夫勉强地回以微笑。他下了飞机，跟在山姆后面走远了。

“我会联系你的，”渐渐关闭的舱门里传来娜塔莎的喊声，“祝你好运！”

——————

出现变故时他们正在里士满追查一条关于某个金属手臂男人的线索。斯塔克大厦发生爆炸，所在街区则开始枪战。据报道，安全系统出了故障，斯塔克企业员工被俘为人质。

“我得到消息，”娜塔莎的声音很微弱，不知是她的手机故障还是通讯基站遭受损毁，“是九头蛇卷土重来。”

没有航班来回。山姆决定用飞的，史蒂夫去弄了一辆摩托。

他不该只顾着私心自个儿离开的——特别是当伙伴们都因为牵连各项事件而开始遭受九头蛇的报复。他应当关注大局。

他痛恨自己脑内有小小的一部分在尖叫巴基或许就在那里，他无法打消这份期望。

——————

战斗结束后，史蒂夫肩部中了两枪，不得不给左臂打上三角带。他决定先和其余的复仇者们待在一起，决定下一步何去何从。托尼每天都把自己在工作间关到凌晨。好几个早晨，史蒂夫醒来时会听到门外小辣椒压低声音在电话里与对方争执，因为托尼禁止任何科学家以外人员靠近他的工作间。

某个上午，史蒂夫来到厨房，看到山姆一边和布鲁斯做蛋卷一边闲聊他的翅膀动力学。娜塔莎正吃着面包圈阅读电脑上的东西。“早。”她说。

史蒂夫煮了一杯咖啡，坐到她对面。她没有停下打字的动作，只是问：“肩膀怎么样？”

“愈合得很快。”史蒂夫说。

她继续打字。史蒂夫啜了一口咖啡，从餐桌中央的水果篮里拿起一根香蕉。桌上还有一份《纽约时报》。

“我可能忘记说了，”娜塔莎终于从电脑前抬头，“抱歉他不在场，队长。”

史蒂夫很惊讶——他根本没提到过巴基，他以为自己已经很专注地投身工作了。他吞下香蕉，明知对方可以看穿自己的心思，仍然装傻道：“谁？”

她意味深长地看了他一眼。“我并不想存心欺骗你。我明白。只要想着他可能就在身边，或许你会不那么孤单。”

“他大概已经死了。”史蒂夫说。

“要杀掉冬兵可是很有难度的。”娜塔莎在另一个面包圈上涂着奶油，“极有可能，九头蛇并没召回他，否则一定会派他出战。所以他就在某个地方。他会出现的。”

“听你说得好像很容易。”史蒂夫回答道。

“相信我。”娜塔莎说着，“要说冬兵还有什么擅长之事，就是找人了。”

——————

清晨四点，别人都在睡——或许除了还在摆弄机械的托尼。史蒂夫躺在床上瞪了天花板十五分钟，最后爬起来。

他只带了盾牌和手机就出门了。在这个时间点外出乱晃很傻，但他不甚在意。

斯塔克大厦周边两个街区是一片怪异的空旷——浩克几乎砸烂半座城，此刻地上只有施工队留下的设备。另外有几辆没有被领走或者拖走的车停在附近，史蒂夫能看见车身上无数弹孔。

他从没想到纽约会成为这么多战斗的主场——这个念头令他难受得很。但他把完好的那只手插在口袋里，继续前行。

——

史蒂夫走到桥下时天边已经亮起日光。有不少人出来晨跑，途经他身边往往会注视他很久，好像不确定他到底是真正的美国队长还是什么狂热粉丝带着仿造的盾牌。

史蒂夫不介意。他慢慢地走着，重复自己年轻时走过千百遍的那条路。他的视线固着在远处某一点，随着步子呼吸。

复苏后的这些年里，史蒂夫每月至少想念巴基一次。早先还更频繁一些。刚醒来后的那几周，他会长时间地想着巴基——无数次反刍火车上的一幕幕：车厢的内外；哪些东西是他原本可能用来救起巴基的；他是不是应该跟着从火车上跳下去——倘若超级血清能保住他的命的话。

接到新的任务，来到新的团队，有新的美国等他保护，这都让他很感激。那几年他也常常想起巴基——不过只是在战争纪念碑前，或者是地铁里听见哪个男人的声音，以及闻到油煎气味的时候。巴基做过半年油炸厨师，下班后总是带回油腻的炸薯条或者硬梆梆的肉饼末儿。那工作只够勉强糊口，但额外的食物支撑他们生活下去，直到巴基在码头找到一份更好的工作。

如今，想起巴基，他就想起寒冬：阴冷与潮湿渗入他家那单薄的墙壁，风儿吹起冷烟。每当树叶凋落他便想起巴基，想起他走进自己家门时的声音：今天外面真冷，罗杰斯太太，你还要点儿木头生火吗？那时史蒂夫卧病在床，无法象其他孩子那样为母亲出去拾柴。

如果史蒂夫是个更好的人，他会请求母亲收养巴基，让他成为自己真正的兄弟，让他成为母亲真正的好儿子。但史蒂夫是个坏儿子，是最差劲的兄弟，他的爱太自私，不愿放手。

——

从被“解冻”之后他过布鲁克林几次，但从没停留下来看看这儿到底改变了多少，也不曾回到旧居。他走得愈来愈慢，最后完全地站定，望向他度过童年的街道。

商店都变了。街角那家史蒂夫常去买糖果的小店已经被一家外观时髦的餐厅取代。公寓底楼都成了店面——曾经的家具店变成中餐馆和自助洗衣房。大楼却还是原来的那几幢。

他开始沿街而行。这棵树，巴基曾尝试爬上去，结果摔下来差点摔断胳膊。这里是约翰·卡东尼住的地方。以前夏天史蒂夫总是吓得不敢出门，因为约翰会等着收拾他——直到他遇见巴基为止。

他在过去的公寓门前止步。某年春天，当花粉没有引发他太严重的哮喘时，他曾帮母亲种下郁金香。他不知道前门修剪得很整齐的灌木丛里生长的郁金香是否还是原来的那些。

——

他走到绿木公墓，让身体残留的记忆带他走向父母相邻的埋葬之处。

他过去常常独自到这里来，有时带着速描本，画那些树，画那些飞落在他身边从草丛里啄起虫子的小鸟。在他和巴基同住之后他来过许多次试图理清思绪——就在巴基开始晚归、开始喝酒与放纵之后；就在他们开始反复为巴基喝了多少、史蒂夫该不该辞去那份害他每天早上咳得死去活来的工厂打工而争吵之后。

但有时候巴基也会来——他们一起怀念史蒂夫的母亲，然后巴基会看着他画画，并在草地上睡着。他的脑袋枕在史蒂夫的大腿上仿佛这是最舒适自在的枕头；史蒂夫便描绘他微闭的双眼，他弯曲柔软的手指，直至欲望升腾，令他无法呼吸。那欲望紧紧扼住他的脖子——逼他推搡巴基的肩膀，就为了看一看那双眼睛睁开时脆弱无助的样子，最后才说：“走吧巴基，我们回家。”

——

离开公墓走向最终目的地时，已将近中午。山姆发短信问他去了哪儿，要不要来接他。史蒂夫回信说不用了。他们需要为九头蛇的复仇制定具体对策。史蒂夫明白如果他还想全副精神都集中在工作上，就必须暂时摒除这部分杂念。

他和巴基同住的公寓大楼被推倒重建过——新大楼由一家房产公司管理。史蒂夫不知该失望还是释然——也许两者兼有之。路面显然被优质的地砖与水泥修复过。一切看起来都光亮如新。他几乎认不出这个地方了。

小路尽头有家酒馆，他想进去买瓶水然后回城。他拧开瓶盖，关上冰柜，走到门口准备付钱。

不经意地，他朝右边的口香糖柜子瞥去。在视野边缘，在货架的那一头——

巴基。

他的头发胡乱地剪过，象是他自己用剪刀修理的。他穿着过大的外套，金属手臂上肯定也带着什么全息摄像头之类的——但那是巴基的脸。不论何时何地史蒂夫都能认出来。

巴基久久地看着他，突然转身消失在膨化食品货架后面。那里有个后门——史蒂夫朝收银员丢了张二十块钞票，连水也没拿就朝巴基的方向跑去。

“先生？”收银员喊道，“先生！”史蒂夫推开后门冲进大楼后方的小巷。巴基跳到一个车库顶棚，再跳进逃生通道。史蒂夫追上前。

还来不及用单手攀上逃生通道巴基就到屋顶了，史蒂夫伸出另一条胳膊支撑身体，痛得脸都抽筋。巴基助跑几步跳跃到另一幢楼顶，史蒂夫还在咬牙切齿地爬那条逃生梯。要象巴基一样跳屋顶是没有什么难度，他捕捉到巴基的身影闪进一扇敞开的窗。

他赶在巴基关窗前跳下逃生梯——尽管他也可以单纯地先打破玻璃冲进去，事后再给屋主赔钱——但那窗一直开着。史蒂夫往里看去。他没听到任何惊慌的尖叫，于是也从窗口爬进房间。

砰。

史蒂夫眼前一黑，原本就受伤的肩膀撞碎了水泥墙壁。他慢慢地回过神，眼前朦朦胧胧的，然而没错——那是条金属手臂。

“巴基，”他说，站直了不稳地举起手，“听着，巴基，我不想和你打。”

巴基什么也没回答，不过起码也没朝史蒂夫冲过来。他只是站在原地盯着他看。

“如果你到这里来了，”史蒂夫心里那些愚蠢的希望开始冒头，“是不是意味着你想到什么了？回忆起来了？”

沉默。巴基的脸毫无表情。

“拜托。”史蒂夫说，他不知道自己是在向巴基还是神明祈求，他喉咙发紧，要说话也好困难。“拜托，巴基。”

没有回答。

“我想帮你。”史蒂夫说，这个沉默不语，一动不动的巴基比什么都让他害怕。

巴基动了——一个流利的动作，他掐住史蒂夫的喉咙把他压在墙上，冰冷的金属紧贴他的皮肤。巴基看着史蒂夫的眼睛，后者完全没有挣扎。

“让我帮助你。”史蒂夫觉得巴基没有在听，但他仍然试图说道。他能感觉出来——巴基的手开始细微地颤抖，巴基的嘴巴抿紧了。

“让我帮助你。”史蒂夫轻声说。巴基的脸皱了起来，无动于衷的外表象薄冰一样破碎了，散落了。他放开史蒂夫转身朝门口走。

史蒂夫本能地上去抓住他的胳膊——真正的胳膊。“巴基。”

巴基停步，但始终看着地面。

“求你不要走。”史蒂夫恨自己颤抖的声音。他往前几步，闯进巴基的空间。巴基没有后退也没有看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫慢慢地抬手拥住巴基，将他拉入怀抱。巴基绷紧身体，仿佛就要挣扎着跑走一样。

但他却放松了。很慢，很慢地，他也抬起双手，笨拙地搂住史蒂夫，犹如生平第一次学着去拥抱。

 

——

墙壁破损得厉害。史蒂夫觉着自己应该留张便条，寻找纸笔的途中他发现写字桌上有一份协议。

“你租了这个房间？”

巴基站在他刚刚关闭的窗户前身体僵直了，有一瞬间看上去是要夺窗而出的样子。但最终他只是回答：“对。”

“那是否意味着……”史蒂夫刚开口就说不下去了。即使有几率，也非常非常地小。他还记得布鲁斯的话。

巴基没有表现出任何触动，他坐到沙发里看着史蒂夫。

“你想知道什么吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基把手搭在扶手上，指头轻轻地敲打沙发罩，一语不发地看着史蒂夫。

“好吧。”史蒂夫发现他无法直视巴基的双眼，无法在记忆里的笑脸如此鲜活的时候直视那一片空白的表情。“你想不想吃午饭？我可以做点吃的。”

“你会叫他们来吗？”巴基歪过头，问，“你的朋友们。”

“你希望那样？”史蒂夫反问。

“不。”巴基立刻回答。

“那我就不告诉他们。”史蒂夫说。

巴基没有移开视线。这感觉真是尴尬——坐在一个长着与至交好友一模一样的脸的陌生人对面。

“不如我去做午饭。”史蒂夫说着从写字桌前挪开，向厨房走去。巴基一动不动，只是看着他。

——————

只有一侧手臂能灵活行动加上肩膀又受了伤，史蒂夫做三明治的速度降低不少。他艰难地切好番茄，用铁板加热芝士三明治，并给山姆发消息拜托他帮忙打掩护——做完这些事情回到起居室时，巴基已经在沙发上缩成一团睡着了。

史蒂夫把三明治放到茶几上，自己坐在写字桌前。他拿起纸笔，本想向公寓主人留言解释一下打破墙壁的事，却不自觉地转身看着巴基。

所有人当中，他看过最多次的，就是巴基的睡脸——年少时的浅眠，酒精作用下的轻鼾，被史蒂夫从佐拉的实验台上救下来以后的辗转反辙。熟睡中的巴基比什么时候都来得亲切——无声地用嘴巴呼吸，眼皮下动来动去的眼睛。史蒂夫的手不由自主地画了起来，象曾经无数次那样，在纸上描绘好友的容颜。

——

“你在哪？”史蒂夫一接起电话就听见娜塔莎在问。

“现在不方便说话。”史蒂夫小声说，望着熟睡的巴基。“听着，我可能要请几天假。”

“不可能。”娜塔莎说，“弗瑞让我们整装出发去俄罗斯。有消息称他们有个总部在那儿，他希望我们趁其不备出击。”

史蒂夫没有移开视线，仍然望着巴基，但为了不吵到他走远了一些。“娜塔莎，换做平时我绝不会讨价还价，但眼下我真的需要时间。”

沉默。随后娜塔莎说：“你找到他了，是不是？”

“请不要告诉任何人。他不愿意我联系你们。”

“你就不想想万一这是个圈套？”

“他睡着了。”史蒂夫说，“我认为他现在不会伤害我。”

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎平静地开口，“他不是巴基。他是冬日战士。我希望你能找到他，但并不觉得你孤身一人和他在一起是个好主意。”

“拜托，就相信我这一次。”史蒂夫说，随即他就意识到自己亲口说出来的这句话是多么愚蠢，多么天真。“我只想和他单独呆一阵子。”

“嗯哼。”娜塔莎不置可否地挂断电话。史蒂夫看着通话结束的手机，不知该不该去叫醒巴基，提醒他。

他的手机振动起来。“给你24小时说服他一起来，否则我们就来找你。”

——

等巴基醒过来，太阳快落山了。无事可做的史蒂夫试图单手清理公寓，凭着极佳的运气他居然从冰箱里找到全部材料，用母亲的配方做了一个牧羊人馅饼。

直到开始布置餐桌史蒂夫才发现巴基醒了——巴基保持着原本的姿势，默不作声地望着史蒂夫。“你饿吗？”史蒂夫总算回过神，问道。

巴基坐起来，两腿滑下沙发。他又是一副僵硬的样子了——很难想象几小时前这个人曾轻巧地攀爬逃生梯，还殴打过史蒂夫的脑袋。

“你累了？”史蒂夫问。他已经感到痛苦——这沉默也好，这些愚蠢的犹如对待孩童似的问题也好。

巴基坐到桌前等待着。史蒂夫戴上一副隔热手套，拿出放在微波炉里保温的馅饼，艰难地单手端上桌。

“我们是怎么认识的？”巴基毫无预警地问。

史蒂夫因这问话而感觉宽慰。即使只有一点点，也可算作进展。“呃，是说，当时是在东部的一个码头，我母亲叫我去取她姐姐寄来的包裹，结果我没法扛回家。有一群看我不顺眼的家伙——他们见我把包裹往家里拖就来跟我抢。但到了孤儿院那边你看到他们在欺凌我，就上前制止他们。他们把我痛扁一顿，而你揍了他们当中块头最大的那个，剩下的则做鸟兽散。”史蒂夫边说边切了很大一块馅饼给巴基，放进他盘子里时停顿了一下，才说：“抱歉，我很不擅长讲故事。”

“最后包裹送回你家了吗？”巴基的声调如此平板，几乎分辨不出他是在提问。

“送回去了。”史蒂夫回答，心往下一沉。这不是故事的重点。“送回去了，你帮的忙。后来我们发现彼此有太多共同点。”

巴基没有再问任何问题，他开始机械地咀嚼食物。

“这是我妈妈过去用的配方，”史蒂夫给自己也切了块，“你以前非常喜欢。可惜肉太贵，她不能常常做。不加肉味道又不够好。”

巴基仿佛听而不闻。和他讲话就象对一堵墙喃喃自语。

“你喜欢吗？”史蒂夫再问。

没有任何回应。史蒂夫让自己不要失望。

——

“合同上租约是多久？”史蒂夫递过一个洗好的盘子，巴基把它擦干，眼睛只看着碗柜。

“两周。”

“住了几天？”

“五天。”

“要帮忙找公寓吗？”

“不。”

史蒂夫洗掉剩下的叉子。

“合同上的名字，”他说，“你现在用米哈伊尔这个名字？”

“我不需要名字。”巴基说，“冬日战士就够了。”

史蒂夫把残留的洗洁精从海绵里挤掉。“那么我叫你巴基可以吗？”

巴基关上厨柜抽屉，并没有看史蒂夫。“可以。”

——

巴基晃进客厅，没多久史蒂夫就听见淋浴器响了。他站在厨房中央又一次感觉无所事事，他不知道要怎么不动用武力地说服巴基一起走，真该死。

绕了一圈他又去为打坏墙壁的事儿写便条道歉，还附上自己的电话号码。他靠在厨柜上望向客厅。若强制带巴基走，那他肯定再也不会信任自己。即使巴基尚有小几率恢复记忆，史蒂夫也不愿以信任作赌注。

他得想出一些理由——合适的理由——能勾起巴基脑中某一个点。要从他们长久以来无数的回忆中挑选出一个，无异于大海捞针。

五分钟不到水声就消失了。巴基快步从浴室走到卧室里，根本没朝他的方向看。

赶紧的，史蒂夫，快点想。

他母亲的葬礼：巴基站在他身边，接受她工作的医院同事前来吊唁。他们搬到一起的那天：巴基抢占了大床，理由是他个子高大——却又把史蒂夫的东西都搬上去，宣称反正你病恹恹地卧床时间更长，还笑着给他胳膊上一拳。

当史蒂夫从那可恨的实验台上找到他时他的表情；为了拦截火车而一起挨冻的时光；坠落的巴基的样子。

史蒂夫走过大厅，想要说些什么——却在卧室门边止步。巴基裹着棉被，头发还是湿的，背门而睡。史蒂夫轻声唤他名字，但他一动不动。

史蒂夫开始不知所措。他快没时间了，可他更不敢吵醒巴基，不愿他更疏远自己。

他小心翼翼地爬上床，坐在巴基身边以随时注意他有没有醒。床头柜上有一本书，他拿起来：至尊神探。书签还夹在第二页。

史蒂夫过了许久才意识到巴基一直在看第一页，一直在看却什么都没记住。他叹息着合上书。

——————

这件事只被提起过一次，那时他们在德国，盖比与他一起搭帐篷，其余队员则在四周布置。

“那个，如果你要那样也没关系——”盖比说着做了一个很下流的手势。史蒂夫皱眉，心里一阵不悦。

“和你的那位——”盖比边说边撇头，示意其他人所在的方向。史蒂夫的胃恐惧地揪紧——是什么让他暴露的？盖比怎么可能知道？

“我们不会泄密。”盖比开始打桩，“我只是想告诉你，没别的意思。”

史蒂夫想要心跳得慢一点，想要脸上震惊的表情消失。他吸了口气跪下来敲打另一根桩子，说：“不是你们想的那样。”

——

他以为自己知道巴基所有的面貌。最年少的巴基——带着被遗弃的愤怒，整天想要打架。后来变得魅力非凡，喜欢歪着帽子向身边走马灯般来来去去的姑娘们露出神秘微笑的巴基。还有不知为何总能察觉史蒂夫有麻烦的巴基，会掏出自己的手帕给他擦鼻血，带着始终如一的微笑管史蒂夫叫废柴的巴基。

巴基在旭特根森林里为他掩护；巴基背着枪，说要是可能的话真想明天就回家。随后又说但你在这儿。巴基变得很少露出笑容，但他望着史蒂夫的目光就如同最初的最初，他的眼睛明亮又果决，仿佛敌人们只是一群叫嚣放学以后操场见的白痴。

然而，当巴基以为史蒂夫不注意的时候，他会默默地看着天空失神，思绪飞到一个没有人能找到的宇宙的某处。这些短暂的片刻令史蒂夫痛苦，他能从枪林弹雨中保护巴基的生命，却不能保护他的心。

直到最后，他什么都无法保护。

——————

他一定不知不觉睡着了。睁开眼睛时天已昏暗。他看着透过窗帘照到天花板的变幻的车灯，一边去听巴基的呼吸。很轻，几乎听不见。巴基醒了。

他应该说点什么。没时间了。可他只能听着起居室里的钟摆声放纵自己沉溺哪怕一刻——假装他最好的朋友正在他身边醒来；他们注视同样的风景，谈论一些愚蠢的话题比如萧条时期过去以后他们要去吃什么，道奇队会不会在本赛季打败洋基队。

“我去过你的展览，史密森尼博物馆。”巴基轻声说。听起来和之前冷硬刻板的音调不一样。

也许在黑暗中，他们望不见彼此，反而更能交谈。

“有什么想法？”

“詹姆斯 布彻南 巴恩斯。”有一只手搭在史蒂夫的右胳膊内侧，慢慢沿着手臂滑下，来到他的手腕。两根手指触摸他的脉搏。史蒂夫的心跳加快了。他转头看向巴基，巴基也看着他，半张的双眼里是隐约的微光。“他一定是你很重要的人。”

“你对我很重要，巴基。”史蒂夫坚定地说。

巴基什么也没说，拇指抚过史蒂夫的手腕背部。史蒂夫的心跳骤然加快。巴基望着他，仿佛在计数。

“你的肩膀怎么了？”他问。

“被子弹打中了。”史蒂夫回答，“九头蛇想攻破斯塔克大厦。不过我愈合得很快，现在大概已经快好了。”

巴基翻身，放开史蒂夫的手腕。然后冰凉的金属贴上他的脖子，手掌扼住他的喉咙。

“你根本不了解我。”他低低地警告。

“我了解，你不会把我掐死。”史蒂夫说。

巴基没有用力，只是把手放在他的脖子上，金属慢慢地被史蒂夫的体热温暖了。然后他的手指微微弯曲，抚摸着史蒂夫的下巴。史蒂夫呼吸一窒。

“我不明白这是为什么。”巴基困惑地说。

因为你总是保护我，你会为了我去偷药品，会在冬天把我抱紧，当我孤立无援时只有你愿意站在我身边。

“和我回家吧。”史蒂夫喃喃道。他抓住巴基真正的手，巴基没有阻挡也没有挣脱。“我们可以一起，克服一切。”

巴基微笑了。黑暗中史蒂夫看得很不分明，但那是一侧上扬的嘴角，带着淡淡忧郁。史蒂夫第一次重见自己熟悉的好友的脸。

——

早晨，巴基已经离开了。

——

娜塔莎站在公寓楼入口处，双手抱胸。史蒂夫完全不意外。

“你觉得赔一面墙要花多少钱？”她走到他跟前。史蒂夫开门，看见一部斯塔克的跑车违章停在消防栓前面。

“无所谓，我会付的。”史蒂夫坐进乘客席。

娜塔莎坐在驾驶座上发动跑车。

“为了你打水漂的钱，”她说，“我深感遗憾，史蒂夫。”

——————

在飞机上，弗瑞忍着引擎的噪音向史蒂夫和山姆做了简报。平常出动的两架斯塔克牌直升机都被摧毁了，托尼还在追查到底是哪儿出现漏洞导致泄密。他们必须分别行动，避免引起怀疑——托尼留在后方，通过他的私人卫星重新进行信息加密和传递。

“跟着我很累人吧？”史蒂夫努力露出近似于微笑的表情。

“没我想象的糟。”山姆也笑嘻嘻地回答。

——

“太多了！”娜塔莎争辩道，“我们不能冒着子弹冲过去——立马就会被打成筛子的。他们的逃生门太多，还有无数撤退路线——”

“但如果这是九头蛇最后一个据点就没问题——”克林特插嘴道。

“你认真的？这是九头蛇最后一个据点？”

“如果你们想隐蔽行事，就不便动用浩克。”

史蒂夫没有理会他们的争执，埋头研究娜塔莎带来的地图。她说得对——如果硬闯，会遇到太多紧闭的逃生门。但这个据点的构造显示要攻破它闯进控制室并不是太难。周围设施不少——有许多房间存放着高能耗的机器。

他不愿承认，但他正在想着巴基，想着娜塔莎说的九头蛇会如何追踪他的金属手臂，他想知道巴基在哪里。

“听着，”史蒂夫说，“我们这么干。”

——

“嗨，”娜塔莎走到宾馆房间的阳台上招呼史蒂夫道，“我们虽然都没直接说，不过心里想的估计是同一件事。”

史蒂夫转头看她。她直视他的眼睛。“你感到动摇吗，队长？”

啊啊。史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇微笑了，“我自己也在想这件事。”

“这状况可不寻常。”

“我们平常就‘不寻常’。”

“好吧，现在更甚。你愿意回答我的问题吗？”

“不，我认为我没有动摇。”史蒂夫说，“工作总归第一位。”

——

克林特和娜塔莎比其他人早一小时出动。“保持联络。”克林特说，在娜塔莎踩下油门的时候向史蒂夫一挥手。

“你感觉如何？”史蒂夫问山姆。

“要去轰炸一个秘密基地啦，”山姆说着收拢了才清理过，涂上油的翅膀，“我得想想，我的人生路怎么就拐到这个道上去了。不过感觉挺棒。”

史蒂夫笑了。

“我听说巴恩斯的事，”山姆说，“你认为他会回来吗？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，不让自己太胶着于这个念头上。“希望如此。”

——————

美国队长有一面闪亮的盾牌，身穿蓝色制服，他站在灰扑扑的沼泽泥地与苔藓堆里是那样地突兀；而从许多方面来说巴基都是他的一个完美补足。或许巴基本身就是传说的一部分：狙击消灭那些胆敢向美国队长举枪的敌人，让他一往直前，让他后顾无忧。

——————

“我们已经就位。”娜塔莎在通讯器里说。

“布鲁斯，”史蒂夫开口，“发怒吧。”

——

浩克撕下门，砸开一间燃料库。他一路横冲直撞打头阵，山姆则飞在空中殿后。史蒂夫打倒那些爬起来的敌人。四处警铃大作。就算史蒂夫听得懂俄语，也被太多的喧闹和叫嚷弄得脑袋发昏。

“我们在里面，”娜塔莎说，“也许能活捉一个。给我们二十分钟。”

“抓紧时间。”史蒂夫说道；浩克踢着一扇门结果一边呼痛一边退下了。这时山姆大喊快闪开，三个人都滚到一边，原来的位置炸开一枚激光弹。

“还有导弹！”山姆飞到天空闪避枪炮，史蒂夫跳到一面墙后。导弹爆炸发出巨响，尘土漫天飞扬。史蒂夫将盾牌丢向一个偷偷接近浩克的敌方特工——浓烟之下他几乎看不清楚——接着低头朝队友跑去，顺道拾回盾牌。

燃料库最里侧发出一声低沉的爆炸——史蒂夫的耳机传出噼啪声，然后静寂下去。

搜寻情报的任务变为营救任务。

——

这次浩克的进攻不再有所保留。史蒂夫动作快如弦箭——他只管将敌人击倒，山姆会随后料理他们。

他们扫荡整个基地，由于浩克大部分时候记不住路，所以是由史蒂夫带头。有几次，浩克得徒手撬开门——碰上里面是燃烧的瓦砾，他就抱着灼伤的手指痛的乱叫。

“我担心这个楼已经摇摇欲坠！”山姆大喊着，开枪扫射那些有勇无谋地跟着他们进入大楼的九头蛇特工。仿佛上天要证明他的正确性，一块天花板塌下来，他们走过的道路被大火封死了。

“继续前进。”史蒂夫说，他们绝不会放任同伴不顾。

——

娜塔莎和克林特被困在机房里——外面有人将金属门把烧熔了，堵住门缝，还用沉重的家具顶着。史蒂夫推开家具，浩克把整个门都拆下来。机房里烟雾朦胧，弥漫着塑料燃烧的刺鼻气味。他们三个人都不得不伏低身体才能呼吸。

“娜塔莎？”史蒂夫大喊，“克林特？”

通道半是坍塌，半是堆积着烧毁的电子仪器，远处传来虚弱的咳嗽声。史蒂夫眯起眼睛看去。

“这边。”右方传来一个近得多的声音。克林特和娜塔莎从烟雾中现身——娜塔莎脸色惨白，抱住身体右侧。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问，山姆上前帮忙搀扶她。她朝史蒂夫勉强一笑。

“工伤在所难免。”

“我们出去吧。”史蒂夫说。

“出门，先向左，然后立刻右拐。那条路没有门。”她建议。半片天花板在她身后轰然散落。必须得走了。

——

弗瑞派了一架飞机在最近的机场接他们，史蒂夫从没这么想离开俄罗斯过。山姆在飞机上使用局麻为娜塔莎做了急救，后者咬牙忍痛，并在克林特汇报任务时补充若干重要细节。

“一无所获。”史蒂夫重复道。

“空的。每一间都是。就好像他们知道我们会去。”克林特在驾驶员席上说。

“这是托尼那儿出的漏洞，还是其他巧合？”布鲁斯穿的连衣裤太大了点。他的手上缠着纱布，抱着一个冰袋。

“别动。”山姆对娜塔莎说。她呻吟了一声。

“他们炸毁基地的唯一理由，就是已经转移了。”娜塔莎说，“除非他们的组织大幅清减，不然不可能放弃一个还有那么多特工的基地。我们失去了最佳线索，但塞翁失马焉知非福。”

“起码他们还能进攻斯塔克大厦。”克林特说。

“人越少，行动越快。”布鲁斯指出。

沉默。飞机自动驾驶着，飞在大西洋上空。

“我不喜欢打没有准备的仗。”娜塔莎说。

“也许我们忽略了什么东西。”史蒂夫说。

——————

从斯塔克大厦遭受进攻直至莫斯科的无功而返之间的几个礼拜，史蒂夫都没回过他位于华盛顿的新公寓。最近他买的一次性内衣袜子比他这辈子加起来的还要多——换作他年轻时肯定要被这么奢侈浪费给吓呆。能好好地洗个澡、清理衣服而不必吃子弹，真叫人高兴。

温水冲刷身体的感觉太好。史蒂夫靠在淋浴间的瓷砖上，看着水流从被烟灰染黑再变清澈。旧习惯还没改掉，他又直接用肥皂洗头，忘记洗发香波。

他瞥见自己在镜子里的倒影，有点愣住。尽管累得不行他还是拿出剃须膏和一次性刀片——他总会用上好几次才记得扔掉。听着微弱的刀片刮过皮肤声，看着剃须膏泡沫融化在洗脸池的水里，这个过程中他镇定了不少。

令人惊讶，他竟然回家整整二十分钟才发现另有人在。

他站在卧室门口，抓住腰上的毛巾，瞪着那个裹在他的棉被里的男人。只要看那肩膀的轮廓和后颈曲线就能知道是谁，史蒂夫觉得这样的自己实在太蠢。

巴基翻过身，抱着一团棉被。重逢至今他的表情从未这么坦率过。史蒂夫靠在门框上说不出话。

“你好。”巴基小声说。

“巴基。”史蒂夫回答。他们就那样四目相对——史蒂夫眼睁睁地看着巴基身上的脆弱消失，重现冬兵那太过熟悉令人痛恨的空白感。巴基抿紧嘴，目光强硬地望着史蒂夫，仿佛要寻找他的弱点。史蒂夫恨极了这样。

巴基起身，掀开棉被。他穿着一件史蒂夫的神盾局LOGO训练衫，还有一条也同样属于史蒂夫的短裤。早在二战前他们就互相借过衣服——他那瘦小的肩膀套着巴基的衬衫跟套着帐篷似地——而现在是不同年代了，这也不是他认识的巴基。

“我想在这里呆几天，可以吗？”巴基问。这或许是他对史蒂夫说的最长的一句话。

“没问题，”史蒂夫说，“当然没问题。”

巴基走进客厅，与史蒂夫擦肩而过。太接近的那刻史蒂夫甚至能感觉他身上带有睡意的体温。他停下脚步，回头看着他，史蒂夫无法分辨那是不是评估的目光。“谢谢。”巴基说，镇定地走进客厅，好像已经在这里住了很久，很熟悉。

史蒂夫深呼吸，慢慢放开毛巾。他飞快地从所剩无几的衣柜里扒出运动裤和上衣穿好，匆忙回到客厅。

巴基坐在沙发上捧着史蒂夫的速描本。史蒂夫看着他一页一页地翻阅——先扫过一部分，然后开始慢慢地看。显然这不是他第一次拿起这本速描。

“你饿不饿？”史蒂夫问，走进厨房打开冰箱——只剩几罐调味酱和半瓶牛奶。巴基肯定都没好好吃饭。

“不。”巴基回答，“这是你画的吗？”

“我从小就爱画画。”史蒂夫说。他翻着厨柜上那堆信件，找寻平常都用不着的食物外卖广告。“史密森尼博物馆里有我的老画册，但是向他们讨回来感觉又很怪。不过我也可以去要一下，如果——你知道——”他顿了顿，不知道下一句话该用怎样的措辞，最后以漫不经心的口吻说：“——能帮忙找回你的记忆的话。”

巴基看他一眼。“我不抱太大希望。”

“你还记得什么？”

巴基转过身正对着史蒂夫，仍然拿着速描本。“碎片。”

史蒂夫忘记叫外卖的事了。他看着巴基，无声地希望他能继续说下去。

“太阳晒在硬木地板上。很旧的地板。有什么人在给几个字母打磨抛光。SGR。”

“我们以前的公寓。那是你。”史蒂夫说，他双手撑着柜子，身体前倾。巴基看着他的脸——上帝，史蒂夫想象不出此刻自己的表情。他深深地吸气。“还有吗？”

“很冷。好像再也不会温暖似地。我扛着枪。”巴基歪过头，露出根本不像笑容的笑。“要不是那时我两条手臂都还在，我都以为是现在的记忆了。”

“战争。”史蒂夫说，痛苦得几乎麻木。

“我还有很多其他的，更加暴力的记忆。”巴基说，“你大概对那些都毫无兴趣。”

史蒂夫的喉咙发堵。“我只想帮你想起来自己是谁，巴基。”

——

半夜里史蒂夫被一声压抑的尖叫惊醒。他迷迷糊糊地瞪着上方不熟悉的天花板，半晌才意识到为什么自己会睡沙发。他掀开毯子。

巴基躺在床上双眼圆睁。史蒂夫慢慢地接近他，低声安抚道：“巴基，我是史蒂夫，只有我在，没有别人。你没事的，你很安全——”但不意外地，巴基的金属左手狠狠掐住他的肩膀，表情扭曲地咬着牙，仿佛随时会撕开他的喉咙。

缓缓地，巴基的钳制放松了，最后他放开史蒂夫。

“你还好吗？”

巴基的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，他看了史蒂夫许久，问：“他们给你注射血清的时候，痛吗？”

“痛极了。”史蒂夫反射性地回答，“痛得要死。好像我每一根肌肉都被拉断。我以为自己要没命了。”

“我觉得我更喜欢你以前的样子，小个子的你，”巴基说，“我的想法是不是很傻？”

史蒂夫笑了出来。“当然不。这是我迄今为止听见的最美妙的话。”

巴基的嘴角歪歪地，象是在微笑。光线昏暗，史蒂夫看得不真切。

“我从没睡这么久，”巴基轻声说，“你觉得是我的身体出问题吗？”

“我去问问认识的医生。”史蒂夫说。他本来就打算咨询布鲁斯。

巴基的手指扣住史蒂夫的手腕。史蒂夫挨着床沿，说：“我倒不觉得你有什么事。”巴基动了动，贴近史蒂夫坐的位置。史蒂夫思索了一刻，又说：“我看过你的医疗记录。”

巴基低沉地笑了——那种破碎的声音提醒着史蒂夫，此刻握住他的手的男人仍是那么陌生。

“他们麻痹了你部分大脑，但我的朋友认为也许能重新长好。你睡得多可能就是因为大脑在修复。”

“大脑不会重新生长。”

“你连医生的话都不相信了吗，小子？”

巴基的手指沿着史蒂夫的手臂向上抚摸着。“躺下。”他低语。

史蒂夫犹豫着，想要看透巴基的表情。

“我不会掐死你。”巴基又说。

“你这么一说我就更担心了。”史蒂夫试图缓和气氛。他把两腿放到床上，靠着床头。

巴基把手放在他的大腿上。史蒂夫僵硬起来——连呼吸都停止了。

“我们是那种关系吗？”

他可以说谎。他可以说出一个肯定的答案然后攫取他所能得到的部分。那将是一种虚妄的胜利——攫取那些不属于他的东西。胜利会来得那么轻易。

可他不能对巴基做出那种事。

“不。”史蒂夫说，“你是我最好的朋友。”

巴基注视着他的脸，思考片刻。然后慢慢收回手。

“那条狗怎么样了？”

史蒂夫在黑暗中眯起眼，等待巴基说下去。巴基的手又回到他的手臂上。

“那条黄色的狗。你妈妈可讨厌它。”

史蒂夫想起来了。“老天啊巴基，你就不能说点儿开心的事吗？”

巴基翻了个身，仰卧着，看着天花板。“看来它死了。”

“那个——嗯——对。”史蒂夫说，“有人开枪打死了它。大萧条时期，人人都会做点疯狂的举动。”

“佐拉，”巴基又说，“死了吗？”

史蒂夫想起那电脑屏幕上的绿色幽光。“死了，可喜可贺。”

许久的沉默。史蒂夫对自己说这并非不是好事。他觉得巴基应该睡着了，半心半意地想着要不要回沙发上去，这时巴基再度开口：

“给我讲个故事吧。”

——————

巴基第一次拖着史蒂夫去四人约会，是在他们刚搬到一起住不久。巴基干了一段时间售货员工作，史蒂夫则画广告牌赚钱。新政施行得不错，他们头一次享受手头有余钱的感觉。

和巴基约会的姑娘名叫贝蒂，她带的朋友叫帕特里卡。巴基和贝蒂交往了两个月——以他的一贯风格来讲算是长久的，因此史蒂夫不想把事情搞砸。帕特里卡善良又可爱，留着一头棕色长发。

但在剧院大门前的楼梯上绊倒了一次，又边看电影边咳得一塌糊涂之后，史蒂夫没能给姑娘们留下好印象。他太关注电影，却不甚在意帕特里卡，还吃光所有的爆米花。

“得教教你怎么对待姑娘们了。”巴基事后抓抓头发说着，“我怎么不知道你那么爱吃爆米花？”

“蠢货。”史蒂夫拍他肩膀。巴基只是笑嘻嘻地用胳膊夹住他的脖子，按着他的脑袋让他求饶了半天。

（史蒂夫没有说出来的部分是：那次约会后，巴基吻了贝蒂，就在大厅广众下，轻轻地挽着她的腰，亲吻那个搂住自己脖子的姑娘。帕特里卡说着：“行了贝蒂，我们走吧。”而史蒂夫只是将视线落在别处，双手插在口袋里，不敢流露出渴望。）

——

这次史蒂夫醒来，是在自己床上，身下是棉被。不过他身上也盖着东西——好半天史蒂夫才想起来是自己以前心血来潮时买的，都没拆开过包装。

巴基那半边床乱糟糟的，不见人影。史蒂夫打了个呵欠，双脚踩在冰凉的硬木地板上，突然听见门口的火警响了。敞开的卧室门涌入一股烧焦的气味。

史蒂夫抄起储藏柜里的扫帚敲打着火灾报警器，直到它关闭。巴基在厨房门口踌躇不前，看起来很不开心。他穿着史蒂夫的卫衣，光着脚。

“你是在做早饭？”史蒂夫尽量放柔声音问。

巴基皱着脸走进厨房。煎锅里，烧焦的鸡蛋还在丝丝冒烟。巴基眯起眼睛看着煎锅。

“需要搭把手吗？”

“我泡了咖啡。”巴基简短地说，把焦鸡蛋倒进垃圾桶。

史蒂夫洗净一个杯子，倒上一杯。咖啡有点浓，但味道不坏。

“巴基。”他突然回过神来，把杯子放到厨柜上。“你哪来的钱买这些东西？”他敢肯定昨天冰箱里还没有鸡蛋，柜子上的面包也是新买的。

巴基耸耸肩，双手插进口袋。

“好吧。”史蒂夫决定道，“想住在这里，第一条规矩：不许再偷东西。想要什么就告诉我——其实我还可以给你银行卡。用起来很方便。”他掏出钱包，拿出红色卡片。不知道为什么和普通人用的银色卡片不太一样。“你把这张卡给售货员，键入密码，他们就能直接从银行账户里扣钱。”

巴基看看他，接过卡片。

“我的密码是——”史蒂夫顿了顿，有点难为情地继续：“是，呃，0310。”

巴基把卡片检查了一下，放进口袋。他转身打开柜子取出麦片。

史蒂夫找出一个干净的煎锅，打开装有鸡蛋的盒子。他绝不会让巴基再吃麦片。

“那是我的生日。”巴基小声说。

史蒂夫差点把蛋敲到柜子上。鸡蛋一半落进碗里，一半洒在外面。他转头看向把玩着卫衣帽子拉绳的巴基。

“明年，该是……几岁？96？97？我大概得开始买保险了。”

史蒂夫以浅浅的微笑回应。听到这些话他已经倍觉满足。

——————

1942年，他们共度了最后一次生日，是巴基的。他把史蒂夫拖到外面，坚持要他喝到不省人事——尽管史蒂夫已经省下好几个月的钱买了腕表作为礼物。上帝，他们坐在巴基最爱的那间酒吧角落，眼看那家伙带着手表一次又一次地买酒回来。

那天夜里的事，史蒂夫记不太清——只记得回家路上吐了，巴基还摸着他的脖子笑道：“抱歉，抱歉啦。”史蒂夫只能呻吟着骂他蠢货。他记得自己在薄饼上笨拙地涂上糖霜，试图弄得象个蛋糕的样子，成果不忍卒睹；他喝得太晕乎。可巴基却掏出打火机点燃了个什么东西——史蒂夫能肯定绝不是蜡烛，因为他还记得自己醉醺醺地透过火光望着巴基，心想我想要这个人，上帝，求你，我想要他；他狠狠地咬着自己的舌头，甚至尝到血腥味。

等到脑袋里的晕眩变成刺痛，史蒂夫正和巴基坐在逃生梯上漫无边际地闲谈。史蒂夫以为这一瞬间会延展出去，成为永恒——他们会永远在一起，永远象25岁的样子。

随后巴基闭上眼睛，靠在长满苔藓的墙上，说：“史蒂夫，我入伍了。”

——————

“这是圈套。”弗瑞一听就这么说。

“他是个很有价值的信息来源。”娜塔莎指出。

“他是我最好的朋友。”史蒂夫说，“如果你们要抓他，就先过我这关。”

弗瑞和娜塔莎面面相觑片刻，然后一起看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫知道自己的话听起来是什么样，情感的软弱和动摇。但他也知道早晚这件事会被人知道，他一样来不及做任何准备。

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎开口。

“我懂。”史蒂夫说，“我都明白。但我不能背弃他。”他咽着口水，“你们不理解那种感觉——眼睁睁地看着朋友死去，又得到第二次挽回的机会。”

弗瑞斟酌良久，叹道：“我们必须做好预防措施。”

监视。他就是这个意思。但如果这样就能让复仇者同伴不再缠着自己，史蒂夫也觉得可以接受。

——

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎在门口叫他。史蒂夫摘下摩托头盔，见她下楼走向自己。

“听着，”她说，“当克林特——”

她没有说下去，咬着嘴唇看着史蒂夫。最终，她拍拍他的肩膀，说：“自己小心，队长。”

——

史蒂夫回家时并非每次都能看到巴基。但他晚上总会回家，还会到厨房里按史蒂夫的要求切蔬菜或者搅拌锅里的汤。他很安静，史蒂夫也不知说什么才好，所以他们总是听着煮沸的锅子或者刀切在木头砧板上的声音。有时这沉默会从平和变为难以忍受，史蒂夫便会打开电视机或者收音机，和巴基一起收听新闻。

史蒂夫最期待夜深的时分——他们一起睡在床上，不开灯，巴基终于能说一句超过五个单词的话，寻找着，拼凑着记忆。史蒂夫望着一片漆黑的室内，听着巴基的声音，看见自己前半生的岁月。

话题并不完全是巴基——有时候是冬日战士。有时候两者兼有——有一次巴基一直坚持他们是在莫斯科附近长大，却还记得街头鲍曼小姐的郁金香花园，和邻里之间打棒球时除非巴基担任队长否则没人想要史蒂夫参加。有时巴基会忆起快乐的往事（两人一起凑钱去科尼岛游乐园坐过山车，飞到最高，遥望着曼哈顿），随后又详尽地描述一次麻烦的杀戮任务（在火车上，用金属手臂把人掐死，那个死人眼睛鼓了出来，唾液流到他的手上）——接着他就怎么都不肯说话了，自顾自裹在棉被里一声不吭。等到早上他就仿佛更疏远，凝视着史蒂夫，好像再也不愿停留在他身边。

史蒂夫不知道该怎么办。巴基越来越封闭。只是无论如何，每天他都会回到这个公寓。

——

向博物馆要回旧物的史蒂夫并没遭到想象中那么强烈的回绝。对方花了一个月通过他的申请，接受他的书面要求。某个周二的早晨，博物馆打电话给他说已经将所有未展出的物品整理好了，只要他方便就可以取走。

史蒂夫没有查看他带回家的东西，直到巴基回来——他白天出去干了什么还是个谜。两人坐在餐桌前，吃着温吞的番茄芝士三明治。巴基开始把东西一件一件拿出来。

一本旧画册。一些过去的医疗记录——比较乏味的部分，不如展出的有戏剧性。还有史蒂夫自己入伍前保留的巴基的衣服。巴基看了那些东西好半天——宽肩西装，花了他当时一个月的薪水；当铺里淘来的软呢帽，史蒂夫嘴上嘲笑过他，心里却偷偷地认为很帅气。

难得一见的愉快情绪中，巴基把帽子扣在脑袋上，抬头，带着熟悉的、令史蒂夫忘记呼吸心口疼痛的轻佻笑容，问：“我看上去怎么样？”

史蒂夫咽下三明治，努力露出微笑，说：“很棒。”

——

史蒂夫每周查一次他的花销，因为他一直没法习惯自己的钱多过平常所需的感觉。娜塔莎教会他如何登录网银帐号，同时又说千万别相信银行。

他也有好奇心。他认为巴基不会花掉巨款，但又很想知道每次巴基出门都是去干嘛。

那张借记卡的消费内容没什么亮点：不远处某家便利店的几次消费甚至不足四美元，只有一次花了十一美元。偶尔会从取款机上取二十块。还有快餐店消费，地点都在公寓前后五条街范围内。

感觉象打探隐私。尽管钱是他的，他还是觉得自己正在偷窥无权了解的部分。他有种不信任巴基的罪恶感。两次之后他就不查了。

——

他也不再和山姆老地方跑圈——九头蛇还在设法打击神盾局的残存势力，那条路线着实很危险。每天早晨山姆都会给他发短信约地方碰头。巴基从来不去，只会看着史蒂夫穿上跑鞋出门。

“弗瑞那儿没消息吧？”山姆招呼道。他有点儿坐立不安——该死的，史蒂夫也一样。他们开始锻炼，先是轻松的慢跑。

“他也没有头绪。”史蒂夫说。

“娜塔莎肯定能打探到些什么。”山姆说。

史蒂夫只想着家里，坐在沙发上的巴基。“没错。”他说。

——

最痛苦的部分，莫过于巴基虽然回到他身边，灵魂却完全不在。

他想多和巴基谈谈，但白天的巴基很少回应他，只是挂着一张耐心的扑克脸，仿佛在迁就史蒂夫。史蒂夫不愿再看那表情，所以也不再说那么多话，只是每当他不去劝诱巴基开口，不去告诉他“你究竟是谁”的时候，又感到恐慌。巴基的话愈来愈少，即使他再想起了什么，也不告诉史蒂夫了。

但巴基存在的证据又是那样确凿——史蒂夫会在咖啡桌上看到口香糖包装纸，浴室出水口也有黑色的头发。巴基脱衣服时仍然常常忘记松开扣子，坐在沙发上或者睡在床上也开始占据更大空间。但这沉默与他空白的表情都令人不安，史蒂夫甚至觉得他在进行一个扭曲恶劣的游戏，等待着他们终有无法忍受的那一刻，并从此分道扬镳。

最痛苦的时候，史蒂夫恨不得自己再也没有找到巴基过。因为当他看向餐桌那头，好友那下垂的嘴角和冷漠的表情，他就会明白一个事实：你爱的人早已死去。

——

巴基买了两张车票放在厨柜上。史蒂夫把杂物放进冰箱时看见了。巴基一脸期待地靠在门边。

“我想，我们可以——”他指指车票。

“当然。”史蒂夫拿起车票看上面的出发日期。他得重新安排训练，但那不算什么。“当然可以。”

——————

以前他们在法国乘坐过几次长途火车——只要部队给他们休假。从前线到巴黎有五个小时，他们坐在空荡荡的补给火车里，裹着大衣，风从敞开的门里呼呼直吹。要到斯特拉斯堡才有民用列车可换。巴基总是靠在他肩上叫他画画。一开始是简单的东西：他们看见的某只绕着炊事帐篷转圈的狗；随军牧师给他们做祷告的半毁的教堂。带着厚手套，史蒂夫的动作笨拙，无法描绘细节。但毕竟那是个消磨时间的好方法。

后来巴基开始要他画一些色色的东西；巴基靠在史蒂夫耳边小声说：“画个曲线毕露，不穿衣服的妞”，或者是“张着腿的美女”。史蒂夫愤愤地说着：“巴基！”的时候他就一阵大笑。那些日子他的笑容真少，为此史蒂夫愿意草草涂上两笔给他一个惊喜，好让他多笑一会儿。

但他们最后去巴黎的那次，本该和其他士兵一起继续下馆子泡妞的巴基却和史蒂夫同时结束狂欢。史蒂夫买完单，两人步行回去。当时史蒂夫正想问巴基怎么了，后者却抢先说道：“我只是累了，史蒂夫，别担心。”

“被你吓了一跳。”史蒂夫承认着，搂住巴基的肩（他竟然能搂住巴基的肩，这怪异的感觉挥之不去），“你没感冒或者发烧吧？”

“别把我和你混为一谈，兄弟。”巴基对他微笑，不带真正的笑意。“不，我只是感到疲惫。疲于伪装，疲于一切。”他们一路走着，经过一群巧笑嫣兮地被大兵搂在怀里，飞快说着法语的姑娘们。“我只希望我们能回家。”巴基转过脸，脸颊贴在史蒂夫的颈窝里。史蒂夫能闻到他呼吸中的酒味。

“振作点，巴基。”史蒂夫喃喃道，搂住巴基的手臂紧了紧，“再打一年就能胜利了，好吗？我们可以回到布鲁克林。你找个好姑娘安定下来。我就画漫画。我会天天来找你们吃晚饭，直到你把我踢出去。”

巴基靠在史蒂夫的脖子上低低地笑。“我永远不会把你踢出去的，废柴。”

“很好，”史蒂夫继续说，“你会有一堆孩子。其中一个是女儿，我就把她捧在手心里，整天带她进城玩。你肯定会讨厌我。”

史蒂夫感觉巴基笑了。他说：“那你会找姑娘成家吗？”

史蒂夫咽了一下唾沫。“会，”他说，“我也会。找个黑头发的姑娘。左勾拳打得可好，再生个儿子。”他保持着平稳的声音，“我会以你的名字为他命名。”

“你真是个大笨蛋。”巴基的声音太轻，听不出平常玩笑的意味。他的手环着史蒂夫的腰，而他将鼻尖蹭过自己下巴，呼吸吹拂到皮肤上的触感一定只是幻觉了吧。史蒂夫的胸口揪紧了，他强忍住某个冲动，因为巴基绝不可能是那种人——史蒂夫绝不会把自己变态的想法加诸好友身上。

“再等一年就好。”史蒂夫无意识地说，放开对方，打开旅馆前门。

一周后他们接到新任务：有消息说佐拉将乘坐一辆火车去慕尼黑。史蒂夫再也不去回忆那些他无法实现的承诺。

——————

巴基在车上睡着了。史蒂夫翻看娜塔莎传给他的新型监视设备秘密档案。那些技术名词他一个也看不懂，但克林特在下方浅显的注释则很好理解。等他把东西看完，就考虑拿出带在身边的书。

巴基在睡梦中动了几下，最后把脑袋枕在史蒂夫的肩膀上。很长一段时间史蒂夫都没有动，最后，他伸手抱住巴基，手指紧紧按在那微凉的金属上。

——

车才刚开出荷兰隧道他的手机响了，跳出托尼的短信：小辣椒坚持让我给你们地方住。

我不觉得那是个好主意。史蒂夫回信。

反正是你的损失。托尼的信息里写，还附了张图。史蒂夫打开图片，是斯塔克大厦内部一间超现代化公寓房间，拥有正面中心公园的好视角。改主意的话就告诉我。

——

史蒂夫跟着巴基在城市间穿行。巴基时常停步；这里曾经是电影院，那儿是他工作过的餐厅，现在变成一家寿司店，还有史蒂夫学画画的青年会。每一次他都回头看看史蒂夫，等他开口解释。

史蒂夫心里那座堤坝倒下了，情感和记忆如同潮水。他说个不停——他指给巴基看他们认识前史蒂夫老是挨打的角落；他把巴基带到以前的高中，告诉他这个地方是他会偷偷溜去和高年级生抽烟的区域；他谈起最疯狂的那些事（你在这儿用大半棒球卡交换霍纳斯瓦格纳的签名；听说战争爆发的消息时我们正在那边；你从这家店里买了一架从来没吹过的口琴，浪费钱，我生了几个礼拜的气），他不停地诉说，因为巴基会主动提问，简直是个奇迹。

巴基的话不多，但他的视线不再空虚，而是真实地落在史蒂夫身上，甚至会因为史蒂夫的玩笑而牵起嘴角。史蒂夫愿意付出任何代价来换取这一点。

——

史蒂夫趁巴基去药店时叫了客房服务。食物送到时巴基还没回来，史蒂夫就默默嚼了五分钟炸薯条，心想巴基是不是终于决定离开。这时门开了，巴基拎着一个塑料袋进来。

他打开袋子掏出一把剪刀。他把剪刀放在史蒂夫面前。史蒂夫抬头看他。

“我的头发，”巴基说，手指拨弄着长长的头发，“你可以按你的记忆为我修剪吗？”

史蒂夫的手碰到剪刀。“我从没剪过头发——我们可以明天早上去理发店——”

“拜托。”巴基说。

“什么时候？”

“就现在。”

史蒂夫拿起剪刀和桌上的《纽约时报》，说：“我们去浴室剪。”

巴基坐在浴缸边缘，史蒂夫把报纸铺在地上，脱掉他的鞋袜让他站在上面。

“好了。”史蒂夫说，“看着我。”

巴基转头看着史蒂夫。他的表情带着一点迷茫，肩膀缩着，眉毛微微地拧起。史蒂夫碰到他的头发，吞下喉间的酸涩感。

“来，”他说，“我会尽力的，兄弟。”

巴基笑了，生疏的笑容。史蒂夫曾描绘过他那么多次，要回忆他的发型也轻而易举：两边削得很短，头顶稍长。正好够他抹一遍发油就行的长度。

“我还有别的朋友吗？”巴基问。

“有。只要你不打架，就非常受欢迎。”史蒂夫说着，湿润的手指梳理巴基的发梢。巴基迎合着他。史蒂夫忍不住轻轻抓了几下他的脑袋——以前巴基很喜欢这样，当他们还年幼的时候，当这个动作还不带有任何意味的时候。史蒂夫继续说道：“我想想。你在码头工作的时候，有个叫马修的大块头。你一直和他玩牌。还有兰德尔，你在赛马场里认识的。每次你去下注他就帮你占位子——这点我挺谢谢他。”

“我和别人交往过吗？”

“老天啊，巴基，”史蒂夫开始修他的头发，起先很小心，后来大刀阔斧地修剪起来。“你太有女人缘了。每个礼拜都要换个姑娘。”巴基不说话，在史蒂夫忙碌的时候始终望着瓷砖。“唔，我觉得你最喜欢米尔德丽。她脾气很火爆，一直把你看得牢牢的。”

“她长什么样？”

史蒂夫大笑。“金发，蓝眼？你就好那一口，巴恩斯，希特勒地下有知的话会给你点赞。”

从史蒂夫的角度，能看见巴基微笑的嘴角。他用手指拨去那些碎发。

“你呢？”巴基问。

“我？我是个骨瘦如柴的小矮子。没人对我感兴趣。”史蒂夫想学着理发店师傅的样子把毛糙的地方削薄，“巴基，”他柔声说，“有你做朋友我就足够幸运。”

——

午夜，突然接到电话。史蒂夫摸索手机，巴基则在另半边床上翻身。

“真是不巧，你们两个，”弗瑞的声音立刻传出来，“马上带着巴恩斯去斯塔克大厦。没得商量。”他挂断了。

史蒂夫看着断线的电话，打开灯。巴基在这突然的亮光下眯起眼看向他。

“出事了。”史蒂夫边说边开始换衣服。

——

史蒂夫最痛恨的空白表情又出现在巴基脸上。他看着史蒂夫在斯塔克大厦的停车场接受视网膜扫描，并把手按在指纹锁上。“欢迎你，史蒂夫 罗杰斯。”一个机械化的声音问候道，电梯门打开了。

“真的很抱歉。”虽然已经说了五遍史蒂夫还是又开口道。巴基完全不做任何回应，只是望着窗外，一路直上顶楼。整个曼哈顿就在他们脚下——但鉴于冬日战士过去的事迹，这很可能不是他第一次在这个角度俯瞰城市。

门又开了。“你好，罗杰斯队长。”JARVIS说。巴基仰起头四处张望。“您和您的朋友需要喝点什么吗？其他人正在书房。”

“不，谢谢。”史蒂夫朝前走。巴基跟在后面。

“看到你真高兴，”托尼对史蒂夫说着，眼睛却看着巴基，“哇，还带来了谜一样男人，巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫没有理他，但本能地站到巴基前面挡住其他人。他看向弗瑞：“告诉我出了什么事？”

“能否请你送巴恩斯先生去客厅？”弗瑞问小辣椒。

史蒂夫刚想回绝就被娜塔莎瞪了一眼——现在不是时候，她说：“我会带巴恩斯过去。”

“娜塔莎。”史蒂夫警告她。

娜塔莎举起双手。“我什么都不会做，队长。”

巴基看看她，再看看史蒂夫，没有动，像是等待史蒂夫下命令。“好。”史蒂夫说，不知道是对着娜塔莎还是巴基。巴基转身跟着娜塔莎出门。

“我们在新泽西发现一个九头蛇基地。”弗瑞开口，“他们变得活跃了，露出马脚；但同时也代表很可能要发动攻击。”

“几时？”

“也许是明天，也许是下周。”弗瑞说，“我们要先发制人，让他们措手不及。”

“其他人在哪？”房间里只有他和托尼，外面只有一个娜塔莎。

“大块头去印度冥想了，”答话的是托尼，“某个神大概被他们阿斯加德的政务忙得晕头转向。小鸟不知道飞去哪儿。看起来只有你，我，娜塔莎。”他喝了口饮料，看着史蒂夫，突然笑得很狡诈。“哦也，我和你一样感到信心百倍啊，老头。”

“他们会对什么发起进攻？”史蒂夫问，“我们不能换地方吗？”

“当然可以，”托尼说，“我超想让他们再来炸一次斯塔克大厦的。想死他们了。”

“明白了。”史蒂夫说，“山姆呢？”

“他在路上，”弗瑞回答，“他会带来你必须的东西。”

——

“嗨。”史蒂夫招呼道。巴基在一片昏暗中坐在沙发上，望着窗外城市的夜景。听见史蒂夫的声音他回过头。

“我知道你不信任这些人，”史蒂夫坐到他旁边，把玩盾牌的带子，“我真的很抱歉把你牵连到这种事情里，巴基，但我找不到比这儿更安全的地方。”

“新泽西有麻烦事，”巴基说，“罗曼诺夫告诉我了。”

“对，”史蒂夫说，“我只走开一会儿，然后我们就能回家。”

“你真是个乐观主义者。”巴基说。史蒂夫抬头看着他。

“你怎么不从我身上套消息？”巴基问。

“我决不——你是我的好朋友，巴基，我决不会对你做那种事。”

“罗曼诺夫问过了，”巴基说，“她问了很多事。”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛压抑突然爆发出的怒气。他尽量保持声音的柔和。“我会和她谈一谈。”

“如果你问的话，”巴基说，“我也会告诉你的。”

“我过去不会，将来也不会。”

“你太相信我。”巴基说，“没有人会这样相信另一个人。”

“别人不了解你，而我了解，巴基。”

“你对人的信念期望过高，”巴基轻声回答，“总有一天那会害死你的。”

——

托尼挑了辆低调的黑色轿车作为交通工具。史蒂夫还是不太习惯由JARVIS开车，但很快他的注意力就集中在娜塔莎摊开的地图以及计划表上了。

那个基地距离神盾局关押佐拉的地方不远。他们拟定一个策略：托尼和史蒂夫在外面尽量搞破坏，引起敌人注意；山姆掩护娜塔莎拆弹和盗取资料。进出基地有三条路。史蒂夫得先破坏警报器，再干掉守卫。

“我们人太少，劣势明显。”娜塔莎提醒他们。

“那也挡不住我们啦。”托尼的脸上已经带好钢铁侠面具。

——

史蒂夫不介意和托尼共同歼敌——托尼很会判断史蒂夫的盲点，并有足够弹药清扫一大片。他相当擅长掌控局势，尽管在团队合作时容易为自己的事情分心。

关闭警报还算容易：托尼轻飘飘地在门上轰出一个洞，里面开始响起叫嚷声，有子弹扫射出来。

史蒂夫躲在盾后。他瞥见屋顶上一条黑影带着枪闪过，立刻举起盾牌——两颗子弹反弹回去打中对方。不过这一点史蒂夫没有太注意，他始终背靠墙壁朝大门移动，一路上干翻守卫。

“正右边。”托尼说，史蒂夫全力挥动盾牌，砸在一个想偷袭他的男人身上。大门里飞出枪林弹雨——史蒂夫险险用盾挡下了，托尼发射一枚炮弹，在门口炸开。史蒂夫听见有叫喊声，但子弹仍集中在他的方向，他不得不飞快后退出来喘口气。

“托尼！”他大喊。

“就来。”托尼回答。史蒂夫看见他升上天空，搜寻向史蒂夫开火的狙击手。九头蛇的特工趁此机会涌出基地，在空地上寻找位置朝他们两个开枪。

“诶诶这下可精彩了。”托尼说着飞快地一轮扫射。史蒂夫用盾牌挡住身体，从某个死人身上摸了把枪。其他出入口也有人冲出来了。

“就指望你们给我个好消息了。”托尼对通讯器说。

“再坚持一下，”娜塔莎说，“希望这边不会有自杀式炸弹，对不对，队长？”

“我们这里战力严重不足，”史蒂夫说，过于忙乱的射击令他应接不暇，“如果可以，请抓紧时间。”

“我会和队长守在外面。”托尼边说边抓起一个九头蛇特工，摔到另一个身上。

娜塔莎用俄语骂了一句什么，然后说：“这里敌人太多。你外面吸引的炮火还不够。”

“开什么玩笑？”托尼朝一个抓住他的脚，试图把他往地上砸的特工开炮，“我觉得应该先撤退。”

“我说，”山姆那边还有枪弹的背景音，“那好像已经不太可能了。”

“我们怎么办，队长？”

史蒂夫丢掉打光子弹的枪，再捡起一把新的，朝大门跑去。“我们汇合——分散进攻太困难。”

“好主意哟，直入敌人大本营。”托尼一边讥笑他一边干掉某个瞄准史蒂夫的特工。

“希望能支援一下。”山姆的声音听起来已经疲惫。越来越多的敌人涌出。

“跟来围观小丑车似地。”托尼如此评价。史蒂夫没理他，丢出盾牌打倒两名特工。然后正及时收回盾，抵挡子弹。

“这边情况越来越糟。”山姆说。

“各位，”娜塔莎说，“我看到第一枚炸弹了。我能引爆它。”

“倒计时多久？”史蒂夫问。 

“没有倒计时，至少我没找到。”

“不。”史蒂夫说，“不准引爆。”

“要是现在我不干，接下来五分钟都没机会碰到它了。”

“你那儿有地方躲吗？”托尼问。

“平地。”娜塔莎说，“只有折叠桌。就算是你大概也搭不起什么来了，斯塔克。”

“我觉得这样可行。”山姆说。

“不行！”史蒂夫重复道，“不，绝对不行。”

“你难道要把我们四个人都害死吗，队长？”娜塔莎问。

“喂，”托尼说，“我们这边好像来了个伴儿。”

朝托尼猛丢电磁导弹和开枪的特工们突然纷纷倒下。托尼趁机攻击那些对史蒂夫开火的特工——两个人被他打趴，还有一个手指还扣在扳机上，前额正中央却出现一个弹孔。

“我敢说老冰棍的男朋友来了，”托尼说，“我得问问他是怎么突破斯塔克大厦的七道安全措施。”

史蒂夫旋身——望向四周，同时肘击一个朝他扑来的男人。这时机可真不巧。一枚子弹擦过他的耳朵，击中背后一个敌人的眉心。

“我们进来了，”托尼对通讯器说，“别冒险。”

巴基不知从哪儿冒出来，举着枪，精准地击中每一个目标。他毫无惧意地前行，仿佛觉得子弹不可能打到他身上。他肩上挂着一把狙击枪，面无表情地、机械地把一个又一个九头蛇特工打倒。

“我还要问问他怎么闯进我的武器实验库的！”托尼说。

“托尼，”娜塔莎说，“我们能相信他吗？”

“至少目前为止他都在打小怪兽，”托尼瞄准门口最后一组敌人，将他们消灭。“我们可以一边观察一边带着他。”

史蒂夫根本不在意娜塔莎相不相信托尼的话——换作是他大概也不会相信的。他跑向门口，路上打翻一个特工，喊着：“巴基！”

一开始巴基好像没有听见，他投入地把想要逃跑的人赶尽杀绝。然后，他摇摇头，象是要寻找头绪似地，朝他们走来。有两个特工在途中举起枪，结果被他一手抓一个，轻轻松松地丢到空地另一头。

史蒂夫先进去，然后是巴基，托尼掩护。里面的走廊没有人——主力已经如他们计划那样被吸引到外面去了。但随着他们接近娜塔莎与山姆，战斗却愈演愈烈。

巴基以最高效率的方式行动着——毫不犹豫地对门锁开火，或者用金属手臂撕开它们。他头上有个不明显的位置受伤了，血流到他的外套里。

最终他们冲进控制室，山姆的一边翅膀已经断了——在这个小房间里他原本就很难飞行闪避。他躲在一堆桌椅后。娜塔莎则不见人影。

“左边的门。”山姆看见他们，说道。托尼闪进去帮娜塔莎。巴基丢掉打空弹匣的斯塔克牌武器，换上九头蛇的。他的动作具备一种史蒂夫与山姆都欠缺的熟稔感，并在史蒂夫打倒两名正在攻击山姆的特工时消失在另一个房间里。

若不是他，这场战斗会更加，更加惨烈。

——

在一间地下室里，史蒂夫找到了巴基。他先经过一扇沉重的大门，接着又走过一道栅栏才来到巴基身边。巴基站在屋子中央，面前是一条焊在地上的长椅。

史蒂夫随即明白过来。椅子上那个黑色的东西是头罩——恰好能容纳一颗脑袋的形状。左边有束缚带和精钢手铐。屋子里弥漫着血腥和排泄物的味道。

“巴基。”史蒂夫低喃，伸手去摸对方的胳膊。从他进门就看见巴基一动不动地注视那椅子。“嗨，巴基。”

巴基仍然纹丝不动，不知道是不是听见他的呼唤。史蒂夫慢慢地环住他的肩膀，小心翼翼地避免惊吓到他。“我们出去，好吗？”他轻轻地把巴基推向门口。巴基没有挣扎。

“回去洗个澡就好啦。”史蒂夫寻找话题。巴基脸上迷茫的表情令他心碎。“我肯定被搞得灰头土脸，你来帮忙我很高兴，真的，紧要关头救了我们大家。娜塔莎正说着要引爆炸弹呢。”

踏出那个屋子的瞬间，巴基微微放松下来。他似乎清醒了，走到一半突然停下脚步，说：“等等。”

他掉头走回那里。史蒂夫看着他走进敞开的门。巴基毫不犹豫地用金属手臂扣住那架黑色器械把它砸烂，整个举起来摔到地上，抽出一把枪狠狠打了八颗子弹。

有那么几分钟，巴基看着乱糟糟的金属碎片。然后他把枪插回腰间走出来。史蒂夫无法判断他脸上的表情究竟是哪一种。

“好了，”巴基说，“我们走。”

——

隔天早晨史蒂夫去向弗瑞作简报，后者一副马上就要脑溢血的样子。托尼安静地坐在角落鼓搞他的平板电脑，完全不理会其他队员，小声自言自语着。

“好消息是，”史蒂夫说，“我们都活着。九头蛇又少了一个基地。”

“但他们还有一些残余。”娜塔莎说，“我睡不着觉，把山姆一起找来的资料看了一遍。”

“我只想知道巴恩斯是怎么突破防守的。”弗瑞说，“以及，他是怎么知道你们的确切方位。”

“要不是巴基我们当中可能有人已经死了。”史蒂夫据理力争。

“我也很庆幸有他帮忙。”山姆表示同意。

史蒂夫以毫不动摇的口吻说：“他所在的位置是一个九头蛇基地。如果敌人有方法有能力操控他，就不可能让他一路帮助我方战斗。”

弗瑞还是将信将疑。“也许他在下很大一盘棋。”

“代价是毁掉九头蛇的半数势力？”娜塔莎插嘴，“看起来要获得我们的信任，牺牲太巨大了啊。”

弗瑞看着他们几个人，决定道：“我们先监控着他，直到能够确认他不是威胁。”

——

“监控”，显然代表着把巴基关在当年洛基和浩克呆过的那种玻璃仓里。史蒂夫一进门就火冒三丈。看见他出现，巴基站了起来，双手背在身后，像是个立正的姿势。

“你不该被关在这里。”史蒂夫把手掌贴着玻璃。

“我很危险。”巴基回答，仿佛只是复述别人告诉他的话。

“我也和你一样危险。”史蒂夫垂下头，前额靠在玻璃上。“天啊巴基，我无法相信他们竟然对你做出这种事。”

“他们是出于好意。”巴基说，太过平和的样子。

史蒂夫用力砸了玻璃一拳。警卫转身盯着他，半举着枪。巴基用那副九头蛇教会他的，空白一片的表情望着他，那副不属于巴基的表情。史蒂夫恨这样，那么多的痛苦和恨意令他难以呼吸。

“巴基。”史蒂夫开口，却说不下去。他最好的朋友正在这个玻璃仓里。这原本是他第二次机会但他搞砸了，一次又一次地把握不住。巴基不该只有这空洞的躯壳和灵魂碎片。为何巴基总也无法得到史蒂夫最想给他的快乐结局。

史蒂夫在哭。他双手按着玻璃，注视那个曾经是他至交好友的男人。他无法呼吸，整个灵魂都被思念的重担碾压得痛不欲生。

隔着玻璃，巴基的手也贴上来。史蒂夫透过模糊的泪眼看见他的手，但他无法抬头，他不愿让巴基看见这样的自己——明明在这个应该坚强的时刻。

“你值得更好的。”史蒂夫说，平稳的声音让他心里掠过一丝骄傲。他抹掉眼泪，看着巴基。“我会把你放出来。我们回家。”

——

弗瑞拒绝让巴基出去，坚持要等一周以便观察他在断绝一切可疑人士的接触后会怎么样。“我不希望他与外界联系，”弗瑞说，“你不要随意给他承诺，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫给巴基送饭，背靠玻璃墙坐在外面，搜肠刮肚地回忆往事。他把两人第一次去游乐园时迷路的故事讲了三遍，但巴基好像听得都很开心。他的回应不多，偶尔也会微笑。每当史蒂夫讲了好笑的话，每当史蒂夫出现，每当他以为史蒂夫不注意，他都会向他微笑。

史蒂夫重复地说着那些故事，比如他们的初遇，他们合租的破公寓。还有在佐拉的实验室找到巴基的时候。他说他很抱歉事后几个月都没有安慰巴基，只字不提，因为他想战争结束离开欧洲之后一切都会回到原样。他告诉巴基最后那列火车，他是怎样看着巴基坠落，自己怎样抓着车身；他说他怀抱着一丝活下去的执念，同时又比什么都想跟随巴基跳下去。

“对不起，”史蒂夫说，“我应该来救你的，对不起。”

巴基就把手掌贴在玻璃上，一言不发地凝视着史蒂夫。他不是冬日战士，也不是那个巴基，史蒂夫完全明白这一点——但他看上去是那样地澄澈，史蒂夫便觉得满足。

——

弗瑞想给巴基装一个跟踪器。史蒂夫叫他去死，赢来托尼的鼓掌喝彩。

“我是认真的，”史蒂夫说，“你敢来给他装跟踪器，除非先连我一起打倒。”

正当弗瑞准备和他好好争执一番，娜塔莎走进来。“原本那家伙也没有跟踪器，一样不乱来。他的确救过我们。给他一点自由，队长会看好他的。”

托尼借给他一辆过分华丽张扬的轿车。如果巴基生于这个年代，他一定会很喜欢这型。他在外面看了好几分钟才坐进去。

史蒂夫发动轿车。“我以前可没在城里驾驶过。”他看向巴基。巴基却望着窗外。

“凡事都有第一次。”史蒂夫加上一句，车子上路了。

——

史蒂夫做晚餐。巴基帮他切生菜拌沙拉，还帮他洗番茄。他们并排坐在桌边默默进食。

——

回到华盛顿后不久的某个上午，史蒂夫从浴室出来，看见巴基坐在床边，地上有一个塞了一半东西的行李袋。史蒂夫愣在门口，还没发问，巴基就深吸一口气，说：

“我想离开。”

“什么？”史蒂夫被恐惧攫住，“为什么？”

巴基瞟了史蒂夫一眼，重新瞪着地板。“我怕你。”

史蒂夫感觉天旋地转。“巴基，我——”

“不，”巴基说，“不是你想的那种怕。我害怕的是你对我的意义。”

“巴基。”

“听着，”巴基站起来。他注视着史蒂夫，或者说，他试图注视着史蒂夫，因为他的视线一直在史蒂夫的脸和背后的墙壁上来回跳跃。“我知道你对我很重要，所以我来找你，但我并不知道原因。我慢慢地开始回忆起很多事了——比告诉你的多得多。你要明白，史蒂夫。在这么漫长的时间里，我只是一个武器。我不是人。我能干出普通人下不了手的事。我不知道自己能不能再变成一个人。也许做不到，但我决定要回到这里，回到这个房间。”巴基已经不知望向哪里了。“现在我要真正开始努力成为一个人。”

史蒂夫伸手想触摸他，巴基后退了。

“你让我想要成为人类，史蒂夫。”巴基说，“想要回那部分人性。但我无法成为你过去认识的那一个。他——曾经的我——是个好人。可现在，我不可能得到他的信任。我留在这里，留在你身边，会把那个巴基吓坏的。”

史蒂夫摇着头，不敢再靠近，生怕巴基还会后退。

“你是他这一生中最重要的存在。”巴基说着说着笑了，手腕在脸上蹭来蹭去，“比你所知的更甚。他那么爱你，远远超过你的想象。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫发出的声音是破碎的，“我了解你，我们能一起克服这些。”

“也许我会再次成为好人吧，”巴基说，“老天，是你让我想要努力。”

史蒂夫闭上眼。他的声音很轻。“求你别走。”

巴基走了过来。他碰了碰史蒂夫的脸，温暖的手贴在史蒂夫的脸颊上。史蒂夫靠着那只手，转头在掌心印下吻。巴基正注视着他，那是最悲伤的目光，可史蒂夫却不知怎样抹去他的悲伤。

“一次也好，”史蒂夫说，“就算为了我。”

巴基双手捧住史蒂夫的脸吻他。两个人的一生，彼此那么渴望又不可及——史蒂夫没想到结局会是这样：巴基紧紧地抱着他，仿佛永远要留在他身边；却又有隐约的念头知道明天一早巴基就不在了。史蒂夫回吻，双手抱住巴基的腰，他希望能将自己的感情传递出去，哪怕一点点也好。

“我能碰你吗？”史蒂夫问。巴基看着他，慢慢地退开。他把T恤从头上扯下来，踢掉裤子。史蒂夫沉迷地看着他胸口的伤疤，金属与血肉的界线——他将全部都存放进记忆里，因为也许今后再也没有第二次机会。他抚摸巴基的锁骨，侧过头亲吻巴基的脖子。巴基闭上眼睛抓住史蒂夫的手腕，两人一起倒在床上。

“巴基，”史蒂夫吞着口水，“我没有经验。”

巴基吻他，有一瞬间，仿佛是过去的那个巴基出现了。“我来教你。”

他抱着两人翻了个身让史蒂夫躺在床上，他的鼻尖擦过史蒂夫的下颌，一手抚摸他的小腹把毛巾解开，手指轻轻地抓挠那儿的些微金色毛发。巴基一边亲吻一边握住他的性器。全新的体验，加上这个人是巴基的事实，令史蒂夫在亲吻中惊喘不已。巴基放开他，在他的注视下脱掉内裤。

“你知道在我心里你是什么样的吗？”巴基低低地问，“从小时候起我就知道你与众不同，那时我费尽心机想给你留下好印象。”他爬到史蒂夫身上，性器擦过他的大腿内侧，史蒂夫一阵颤栗。湿滑的头端在史蒂夫的下身留下些许液体，巴基整个人贴着他，史蒂夫的腰不自觉地挺动着，发出从未想象会从自己嘴里逸出的呻吟。

“就算身边有那么多的姑娘，我也无法停止地想着你。我想离你远远地，想变得正常一点儿。可你却一直在我面前，如呼吸般自然。我逃不了，也不想逃了。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫轻轻地唤他。巴基沿着史蒂夫的锁骨啃咬到他的胸口。他亲吻史蒂夫的乳头，舌头来回舔舐，使得史蒂夫弓起背，呼吸都断断续续。巴基的双手撑在他身侧，最后他将额头抵着史蒂夫的小腹，静了片刻。

“这曾是我梦中的场景。”巴基说，一路向下亲吻，直到含住史蒂夫的分身。史蒂夫抓住床单，仰起头陷入那一片柔软。巴基尽量把他吞到最深，一只手握住根部拇指在下方搔刮。太多的感觉，太多的一切——巴基轻轻地用舌头挑逗铃口，双颊凹陷着努力吮吸。而另一只手却来抚摸史蒂夫的双球，带着凉意的金属触感——史蒂夫觉得自己仿佛在巴基的双手与唇舌中融化——喘息里带上了急促的哭音，紧紧闭着眼，想收藏这一刻，想牢牢记住这温暖的欢愉。

——

史蒂夫与他温存整夜。他把灯一直亮到接近天明，好看清这个自己等待渴望了整整一生才能拥有的存在。巴基只是看着他，亲吻他，不流露出一点痛苦的样子。即使这是个善意的谎言，史蒂夫也心怀感激。

史蒂夫有些天真地认为只要自己不睡着，天就不会亮，他们就能这样直到永恒。但他太累，最后就趴在巴基身上睡着了，十指与对方紧扣着，好像那样就能留下他不走。

等他醒来，巴基已经彻底地，真正地消失。

——

他把这件事瞒了三天。他去工作，研究娜塔莎给他的资料，并凭着记忆写下当年德国基地的各种内容。追根朔源，从新泽西找到的东西半数都指向二战时最原始的那个地方。他在适当的时候毫不费力地微笑，因为比起面对再度失去巴基这个事实，微笑要容易得多。

山姆在晨跑时问起巴基怎样。史蒂夫笑着告诉他一切都好，随后将话题转移到山姆一直建议他去尝试的某家热狗店，并加速跑远。山姆疑惑地看着他，问史蒂夫有没有什么事——史蒂夫给了他最合理的回答，附加一个半真心的浅笑。

但很快娜塔莎就到公寓找他了，一手提着中餐外卖，一手是半打啤酒。她兀自走进房间，把袋子丢到厨柜上，说：“我以为是暂时性的所以一直帮你瞒着，看来我错了。”

史蒂夫关上门，双手插进口袋。

“希望你有胃口。”她说，从袋子里取出盒装捞面和麻油鸡，在碗柜里翻了半天找到盘子。她把食物倒进两个盘子里，打开一罐啤酒，塞到史蒂夫胸前把他推出厨房。“坐下。”

史蒂夫坐下了。娜塔莎在他面前放了一个盘子，递上一把餐叉。她自己坐在对面，拾起一本速描本和一支铅笔。

“你知道他去哪了？”

“我做得对吗？”史蒂夫反问，“放他走？”

娜塔莎靠在椅背上，看着他。“我想那要根据你的动机判断。”

史蒂夫用叉子搅拌着面条，一口也没吃。“他已经听过太多人的命令。”他说，“我不想成为另一个控制者。”

他盯着木头餐桌的纹路。他无法直视娜塔莎的眼睛。

“可万一他是想等着我——万一他需要我为他而战呢？”史蒂夫丢下叉子，双手落在大腿上。“我不知道他在哪。我不知道他是否安全无恙。”他抬头，“这次我真的做错了，是吗？”

“来列张单子，”娜塔莎说，“列出每一个你认为他可能去的地方。我们会注意的。”

“我们必须剿灭九头蛇。”史蒂夫说，“不清除掉他们，他就不安全。”

“一步一步来，队长。”

“好。”史蒂夫低声说，但随后又问：“我还会失去他多少次？”

娜塔莎身体前倾，说：“史蒂夫，看着我。”史蒂夫抬头。“或许让他离开是你能做的最好、最艰难的决定。这一切——当他从冷冻舱里出来，直到现在，他一定明白你绝不会放弃他。”

“我爱过他。”史蒂夫的声音在颤抖，他抓住自己的头发，终于能说出这么多年来深埋在心中的，可耻的秘密，“我依然爱着他。”

“我明白。”娜塔莎说，“他也明白。”

史蒂夫用力按住脸。娜塔莎拍了拍他的肩膀。

“来吧，史蒂夫，”她说，“我们还有活要干。”

——————

史蒂夫还记得十八岁那年，他意识到自己再也不会象爱巴基那样爱另一个人。他还记得曾想着要与一个明知不能倾心相爱的人结婚会有多么艰难。他曾决定退却，决定远远旁观，傻乎乎地认为巴基的幸福就是他的幸福。

史蒂夫想忘记那些画面：巴基沐浴在阳光中的脸；巴基叼着烟，看他拼命躲着烟雾的样子笑得恶劣；巴基勾着他的脖子；他们靠在一起的脑袋；巴基无数次叫他的名字。因为这些记忆给他的痛苦大于快乐。因为如果他能回到过去，一定会跟随在巴基身后度过同样的岁月，重复那些愚蠢的选择，直到最后，直到他和巴基面对面站在航空母舰上，直到史蒂夫丢下盾牌，呼唤着巴基。

——————

娜塔莎决定先去德国的基地，认为那是比较容易进攻的地方。她猜对了——那个基地是空的。只有匆忙清理过的书桌和散乱的纸张。基地深处已荒废许久，杂草在水泥地的缝隙里丛生。有堵烧焦的墙——也许1945年咆哮突击队早就扫荡过这个地方。

尽管还有些现代仪器，里面有价值的东西却已被带走。史蒂夫的靴子踏上一块破碎的电脑显示器，心里想着巴基是否来过这里。

“扑了个空。”娜塔莎听起来很失望。

——

有时他给巴基留短讯。这样做很傻，史蒂夫明知那无助于解开心结，但也许他根本不愿走出去。

他想巴基也许还在华盛顿，也许他还会偶尔来到史蒂夫的公寓。证据很少，但史蒂夫欺骗自己说牛奶少了，或者哪天他的速描本从餐桌移到了茶几。他画着熟悉的布鲁克林街景；棒球手们的动作；他们以前喂的那条狗。每一样他能回忆起来的东西。希望你按时吃饭，他写道，千万注意安全。每一次都署名爱你的人。

——

最后一个基地在南加利福尼亚，距离海岸数英里的一座小岛。娜塔莎无法找到地图，但根据岛屿的地形和过去其他九头蛇基地的构造画了一张草图。

布鲁斯从印度回来了。克林特出现在洛杉矶。这次行动似乎会很轻松。

——

史蒂夫不知道自己几时与山姆失去联络。他的通讯器报废了——被人从后面死扣住脖子扭打的时候扯下来砸在了墙上。有一颗子弹打中门板然后反弹嵌进他的脚。至少比脚掌骨折来得好，他安慰自己，忍痛前行，半举盾牌掩护，极力回想娜塔莎给的地图。

交火声听起来很远，但史蒂夫一路留下了血脚印，再没用的特工也能跟踪上来。娜塔莎说一找到控制室就全去汇合——但史蒂夫单独脱队了。

他希望山姆没事。他知道山姆向来机敏，能够保护自己。

他绕过一个拐角看到两名背对他的特工。他抛出盾牌，计算着角度，先是砸到一人的后脑勺再利用墙壁的反作用力击中另一个的脖子。盾牌飞不回来了，所以他跑过去，捡起盾牌，又摸了一把枪。

娜塔莎会说他太粗心。而巴基就会管他叫笨蛋。总之，他没听见背后轻巧的脚步声靠近，直至后脑剧痛袭来，眼前一黑。

——

他恢复意识，双手被精钢手铐固定在两侧，似乎是很熟悉的长椅。他感觉混沌，无法思考。

“他醒了。”有人说。

“给他上麻药。”另一个人说。

手臂上的尖刺感与大脑的剧痛无法分辨。史蒂夫再度陷入黑暗。

——————

如果史蒂夫能将两人的故事重写，会是这样：布鲁克林，很小的公寓，从没有战争。黄昏的日光透窗而入。巴基躺在床上，赤裸的胸口盖着被单，他伸出手，带着只属于史蒂夫的微笑和低沉声音说：“到床上来。”

如果史蒂夫能重写这个故事，那么他们现在会早已故去，相拥着埋葬在一个墓穴中。。

——————

再恢复意识时他发现有一条强壮的胳膊扶持着他。他觉得自己在幻听，因为那是个熟悉的声音，说：“总是要我看着你，笨蛋。”

“巴基。”他不知道自己是说了出来还是在心里这么呼唤；因为这是他梦想中的场景。

——

醒来时身处医院。史蒂夫慢慢清醒，听见了外面护士台附近的小声交谈，听见他自己的呼吸声，还有总是让他想起母亲的，属于医院的气息。

房间里没有其他人。史蒂夫闭上眼睛重新沉睡。

——

下一次醒来，娜塔莎正翘着腿坐在他床边的椅子上。她瞧见了，说：“山姆会气死的。我们在打赌你睁眼时谁会在身边。”

“发生什么事？”史蒂夫问。

“你被对方抓起来了，我们寡不敌众只能商量对策。”娜塔莎说，她放下腿端坐起来。“能取得胜利绝对是奇迹。”

史蒂夫知道那可能只是一场梦，他知道自己不该提，但还是忍不住问：“巴基？”

“我们还在研究怎么救你，他就冲进去把整个基地掀翻。”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫看着天花板。“我以为真的是幻觉。”

“他把你放在外面的露台上，一声不响地走了。”娜塔莎说，“抱歉，我应该叫住他的。”

史蒂夫想要坐起来，但一阵头晕目眩。娜塔莎按住他的肩膀逼他躺下。

“你有严重的脑震荡，还被注射了足够杀死一头牛的麻醉剂。”她说，“我觉得你得好好休息一段时间。”

“你能去找他吗？”史蒂夫问。巴基就在这座城市的某处，可他现在连床都不能下。

娜塔莎的表情变得柔和起来。“我们会试试看的，史蒂夫。”

——

弗瑞把其他人递交的战后报告拿给他看。“我很抱歉，队长，”他说，“但你必须理解，为何我们判定他具有危险性。”

山姆写到他很早就与史蒂夫失去联系，因为史蒂夫不等后援就一路往前冲。山姆使用了“轻率”这个字眼，史蒂夫无从辩驳。

娜塔莎以相当客观的方式记录现场：某个对基地十分熟悉的人，击毙了绝大多数九头蛇特工。巴基毫发无伤地出入现场。

娜塔莎详细描写他们关押史蒂夫的房间内景：九头蛇的指挥官被扭断脖子，身负严重刀伤，骨头碎了一半，因失血过多而死。巴基在这个房间里的举动带有强烈个人色彩，比史蒂夫想象中要残暴得多。

他不再往下看。

——

史蒂夫回到华盛顿。弗瑞把巴基列为具有潜在危险性的逃犯。史蒂夫没有反对。

九头蛇被消灭了。下一个任务是慢慢重建神盾局。史蒂夫不太想参与其中。

他到布鲁克林找过几个公寓，最后一个也没买。他报名参加周末的绘画班，然后在阳台上造了一个小花棚。

他开始种郁金香。

——

手机响起时史蒂夫刚从外面跑圈回来。他放下水杯拿起电话——未知号码。

他的心跳快了一拍因为他有种预感——他知道。

“哪位？”

“你好。”巴基的声音。史蒂夫听了心脏都揪紧起来，两手握住电话。

“你也好。”他说。

“我想问问你怎么样，”巴基说，“上次带你出来时，你被揍得可惨。”

“我很好，”史蒂夫回答，“代谢得快。脑震荡是挺难受，不过现在已经恢复了。”

“抱歉我应该早点打电话。”巴基说。

“你在哪？”

巴基没有回答。

史蒂夫换了一个问题，放柔声音问：“你也还好吗，巴基？”

“当然。”巴基说。

史蒂夫想伸手到电话的那一头触摸巴基的脸，他后悔自己的电话上没装追踪器。但巴基还在电话那头，所以他必须努力，他知道，他必须做出尝试。

“听着巴基，”史蒂夫说，“回来吧。请你回来。我不在乎你曾经做过什么。我不在乎任何东西。我们可以一起度过难关。真的——”他的喉咙发堵，“没有你我太痛苦。”

“我不是你记忆中的那个人。”巴基说，仿佛也是为了说服他自己。

“我明白，”史蒂夫说，“我也不是你认识的那个人了。你能——能给我们一个机会吗，巴基？”

“你连我一半的所作所为都不了解。我不是个好人，史蒂夫。”

“我不要一个好人，”史蒂夫说，死死地攥住手机，“我要你。”

巴基在电话那头叹息。史蒂夫隐约听见有风声。

“回来吧。”他说。

有人敲了阳台的门。史蒂夫抬头。

巴基丢下电话，露出笑容。

——————

END


End file.
